Coup du sort
by GeekyMe
Summary: 1 seul chapitre : Jane essaye de remettre ses idées en place après avoir été tirée dessus


_Je ne sais pas, ou plutôt je ne sais plus...Tout se déforme, tout est abstrait, des formes et des odeurs, voilà ce à quoi se résume mes souvenirs... _

_Je me souviens de cette douleur mais aussi de cette peur...Reverrais-je un jour son visage ?_

_Je ne sais pas où je suis mais j'entends ces gens autour de moi, des voix familières, une femme ! Oui, c'est une femme, elle n'est pas vielle mais plus toute jeune non plus. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle a peur...Apparemment elle a peur que je...que je meurs. _

_MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?!_

_Je ne sais pas où plutôt je ne sais plus...Je suis toujours au même endroit, j'entends toujours ces gens, ils disent mon nom , « Jane ». Une femme me murmure « Chérie, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ». J'aime cette voix, elle est associée à d'heureux souvenirs, elle me rappelle...MA MERE ! Oui c'est elle, Ma ! _

_Ma ! Ma ! Je suis là ! C'est moi ! Jane ! S'il te plait Ma, répond moi !_

_Je n'en peux plus, les gens ne peuvent pas m'entendre, c'est comme si j'étais là mais sans être là ! Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Je me parle à moi-même maintenant ! Bravo Jane, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez foutue voilà que tu deviens folle ! De toute manière, rien ne pourra être pire maintenant..._

_Elle..._

_Je ne sais pas où plutôt je ne sais plus...Elle, je me souviens de cette sensation de bien-être à chaque fois que je la vois s'avancer vers moi, avec ce sourire magnifique, son odeur juste merveilleuse et sa voix, oh mon dieu, sa voix, tellement angélique. Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre prononcer mon nom, dans sa bouche tout parait tellement mélodieux ! Je ne me rappelle que de son visage, c'est le seul qui n'est pas flou ou déformé, elle a de longs cheveux couleur miel avec de belles boucles qui tombent dans son dos et des yeux mordorés. On peut y voir cette lueur, le genre de petite flamme si brillante, si belle..._

_J'entends sa voix, elle est la tout près de moi, elle est stressée, je le sais car quand elle est comme ça elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler dans un charabia scientifique complètement incompréhensible, si je n'étais pas dans cet état –que je ne comprends toujours pas- je sourirais, même quand elle est hystérique, elle est si irrésistible, adorable, magnifique, cette femme est juste tellement facile à aimer. Tomber amoureuse d'elle a été simple, bon j'avoue que ça fais peut-être cliché mais merde, je l'aime tellement !_

_Je peux dire honnêtement que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai ces papillons qui envahissent mon ventre à chaque fois que je la vois, normalement ça s'arrête au bout de quelque temps mais là ça ne s'arrête jamais j'ai constamment cette sensation extraordinaire de bonheur perpétuel. Oh la la, quand je m'entends parler on dirait une gamine de seize ans qui parlerait de son premier amour. Oh Jane ! Allez on se reprend ! Oh et puis merde, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais toujours dans cet état émotionnel, en plus je suis dans cet endroit, euuuh comment dire, bizarre où personne ne peut m'entendre donc voila je peux dire tout ce dont j'ai envie._

_Un souvenir ? Oh, oui !_

_Je suis flic à la brigade criminelle de Boston ! Je suis le Lieutenant Jane Clémentine (merci Ma) Rizzoli. C'était une enquête, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. J'étais là, prête à tirer mais tout a coup je me suis sentie partir et là j'ai entendu leurs voix crier « JAAAAANE » et après je me suis retrouvée ici dans cet endroit tellement bizarre et ..._

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive encore ? C'est quoi de cette sensation d'être aspirée ?Hey là haut ! Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai déjà subis assez de choses pour aujourd'hui ? Non ? Bon d'accord après tout c'est vous qui décidez hein !_

« Jane, hé bébé, c'est moi, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux, revient moi.. »

_C'était sa voix, Oh mon Dieu, c'est sa voix ! Il faut que je me réveille, j'y suis obligée, je dois être avec elle, je veux ressentir la sensation de ses lèvres appuyées contre les miennes... Allez Jane, bon sang !_

* * *

« Jane, JANE ! Oh mon dieu, elle bouge, bébé ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie ! »

_Je pouvais sentir les sanglots dans sa voix mais la question était : Est-ce que se sont des pleurs de joie ou de tristesse ? Je crois que la seule façon de le savoir c'est d'ouvrir les yeux, et c'est parti !_

« Mon Amour, je t'en supplie... _ Maura... »

C'est le premier mot qui est sorti de ma bouche mais lorsque j'ai voulu ouvrir mes yeux tout était flou, je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage, mon ange, je pouvais sentir ses larmes qui ruisselaient sur ma peau...

« Oh mon dieu, merci, merci, merci ! Maura criait jusque dans le couloir.

_ Maura, je vois rien, j'ai peur, pourquoi est-ce que je suis aveugle ? dis-je en paniquant

_ Chuuut, bébé je suis là, c'est normal, tu pourras voir plus tard, Jane tu as passé douze heures au bloc, mais qu'aurai-je fais sans toi ? »

Je la sentais assise à mes côtés, elle me caressait les cheveux doucement tout en me chuchotant des mots doux.

« Je t'aime Maura...lui murmurais-je

_ Moi aussi Jane, plus que tout »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, si simple, si parfait...

Mon amour. Ma meilleure amie. Ma confidente. Maura.


End file.
